


The Volleyball Bot

by Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal



Series: All The Queer Kids Play Volleyball (The fic and side stories) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amputation, Car Accidents, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this at 2 am cause that's when inspiration hits, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jess is baby, Probs don't need to tag all that but I don't wanna take chances, Scaring, Tanaka and Noya being the supportive senpais they are, deaths of family members, trigger warnings for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/pseuds/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal
Summary: No one thought much of Jess covering so much skin, his excuse of overprotective parents seemed to make sense. Not until they actually feel what’s under it.
Series: All The Queer Kids Play Volleyball (The fic and side stories) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103201
Kudos: 16





	The Volleyball Bot

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the Chatfics I've seen have extra works to go along with it! So I decided to do the same! (Although this has less to do with the fic and mostly just the team find out about Jess-)
> 
> To give you an idea on timeline perspective, this takes place before the chat being created, around 2 months after Jess had joined the team. In this point in time he is still being abused and the team is unaware. Thus he is less chaotic and upbeat and more shy and easily scared.

Jess’ knee pads, elbow pads and gloves were a bit strange to the team at first. They covered up most of his skin, so not much was visible. It wasn’t until Tanaka asked a question that they had an answer

“Yo Jess!” Jess quickly stood up straight, caught off guard and dropping his water bottle in surprise

“Y-y-yes Tanaka senpai?” He turned around still scared “D-did I do something wrong? I’m sorry I’ll fix I-”

“Why do you always think you did something wrong? Also we already said you need to stop apologizing so much!” Noya said, picking up his bottle and handed it back to him

Jess was a bit pink in the face “Ah...S-” he quickly realized what he was about to do and shut his mouth, took a deep breath before saying “What is it Tanaka?”

“What’s with this stuff?” He pointed to his arm.

“My...what?” He there was a look of confusion, and a bit of fear that went unnoticed

“You pads and gloves. Why are they like that?”

“Oh…” He let out a sigh “That’s what you meant.”

“Yeah, what else could he mean?” Now it was Tanaka and Noya’s turn to be confused.

“I...don’t know actually…” he let out a chuckle “And to answer your question, my parents don’t really know much about sports and are kinda over protective. So they got me these cause of that”

“Ah...Makes sense.” And the team who had been listening went back to what they were doing as if nothing happened.

It wasn’t until a month later that this was proven wrong. 

It stated innocence enough. Jess was on the bench. He was rubbing his left leg and groaning.

“You alright?” Suga, the team's mother asked

“Yeah.” he said not looking up “Just my leg is killing me”

“I think I can help with that! Let me try something” “Wait-” Jess didn’t get to finish before Yamaguchi had put his hands on his leg. But something was up. It didn’t feel right. It felt like-”Jess?...”  
Jess was looking down, not looking at the team crowded around him.

“Jess, what’s going on?” Suga asked

“...I’ll tell you. But please don’t freak out.” Jess said, finally looking up. He quickly pulled his leg away from Yams “I’m not sure how to explain so I feel this may be the easiest way.” He pulled down the pad that was over his leg showing metal and screws.

Total silence. Until-

“You’re a robot?!” Hinata exclaimed gasping

“...Ima what?” 

“No you idiots. It’s a prosthetic. A fake leg basically.” Tsukkishima said

“Yeah...I also have one for this” gesturing to his right arm “But I don’t think I have to show you this one”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Daichi asked

“Ah well…” he scratched his neck, over an old scar. “I didn’t like having everyone stare at me and kids at my old school made fun of me. So I figured this time I wouldn’t let people find out. I’m sorry for keeping this from you.”

“Is that the reason why you wear the pads? To hide them?” Noya asked, thinking back to the old conversation 

“Kind of? The doctors make me whenever I do sports but it does help.”

“How long? You don’t have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable!” Yams quickly added

“Nah, it’s okay. It happened when I was like 3 or so.” he said putting back on the pad “Car crash. Arm was messed up beyond repair. They tried to save my leg with some success. Left me with some scars tho.” he pulled down the right side of his shirt so his neck scar was more visible

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Suga said sadly.

“Eh….Could be worse. My birth parents died as a result so I think it could’ve been worse….Do you guys hate me now?...”

“Hate you? For what?” Daichi asked, confused

“For keeping this from you all? We’re a team. I shouldn’t hide stuff like this. I’m sorry I just-”

“Jessie. Stop apologizing. We could never hate you.” Noya said, putting his hand on Jess’s shoulder

“You had your reasons. Plus it just makes you cooler!” Tanaka exclaimed, putting his hand on his other shoulder

“R-really?”

“Yeah! You’re like a volleyball bot!” Hinata had stars in his eyes

“Dumbass he’s still not a robot!” Kageyama was done with him tho

“Volleyball bot...I think I like the sound of that actually…” Jessie said smiling. He felt some of the weight finally was removed once he admitted that.

But it wasn’t all gone. He had told the true about what the pads did hide, but he never said anything about the other scars and bruises that littered his skin as a result of his ‘overprotective parents’

If only he could truly be free. But he knew he couldn’t

Then again….He never had the team before.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I have to put that at the end? No
> 
> Did I tho? Yes.
> 
> Will there be a fic about Jess' life before the team knew? Perhaps.


End file.
